Music For The People
by The Emcee
Summary: Ten random song drabbles featuring Jack Swagger/Miz or AwesomeSwag, as I call them. It has slash, so don't read if you don't like it.


A/N: I'm writing this because of reasons. R&R. Enjoy!

**Music for the People**

_Junesong Provision – Coheed and Cambria_

Jake sighed heavily as he stared out of the window. He was currently sitting on the bus that would take him as far as possible from everything he had ever known and loved. It would take him away from his school, his friends, his family, and, more importantly, Mike. Ever since they had met in eighth grade, Mike had been Jake's everything. After years of being made fun of for his height and lisp, Jake had finally found someone who accepted him regardless of his faults. Not only that, but Mike had loved him like no other and, in return, he had loved Mike with all of his heart and soul.

But that was the problem. Jake loved Mike and nothing was ever going to change that, not even his father. His father was a homophobe who preached about living the American Dream, having the perfect wife and kids, and having that house with the white picket fence. Anyone who went against that was damned to the fiery depths of Hell for all eternity. That was what Jake grew up with and he knew that if he ever tried to tell his family that he was gay and in love with his best friend, they would both pay a price more gruesome than death. But Jake loved Mike. He _loved_ Mike and he would do anything for him.

Even run away. Run from everything he knew and loved…from Mike, even. But he hadn't left without a trace. He had left a note for Mike in his math notebook along with some money because he knew that Mike's family wasn't as financially sound as his was. Hopefully, if Mike loved him like Jake loved Mike, they would be reunited in no time. If not… Well, Jake preferred not to think about that. Mike was his everything, after all, and he was going to do whatever it took to be with him. No matter what.

_Mo' Money, Mo' Problems – Notorious B.I.G._

Mike grew up with a mother who loved her crack almost as much as his father loved his booze. Although they stayed together for longer than Mike gave them credit for, they divorced when he was eleven. His father left him after the divorce was finalized and Mike never heard a word from him since then. Not that he really cared; as far as Mike was concerned, his father was an alcoholic traitor who abandoned Mike and left him with that crack whore.

And his mom was a whore. That's how she made most of her income, by whoring herself out to whoever would have her. Granted, she would have been an extremely beautiful woman had she not been so addicted to her crack, but her looks worked for her clients and that was all that mattered. Mike tried his best to ignore his mother, her habits, her clients, and all of the crap that went on in their dingy apartment, but when his bedroom door opened one night to reveal a drunken client hell bent on fucking something, he hightailed it out of that place and never returned.

As he grew older, Mike came into his own in the WWE and was having the time of his life. The Miz was a persona that he had developed in high school and very few people knew the man behind the mask. One of them was Jake Hager, the man who had managed to worm his way into Mike's heart and conquer it so swiftly that it frightened the smaller man almost as much as that drunken stranger had. But he had found happiness with Jake and he didn't want to let that go, so he gave in and gave himself to Jake without any regrets and without looking back. It was only when he got the letter from his 'long, lost mother' that his happiness faded. She had heard about his great success and, as was her nature, she wanted to cash in on it.

Well, there was no way in hell that Mike was going to give her anything. Even though he almost did cave in, Jake knew enough about his past that he pulled Mike into his arms and told him to forget about her and his past. So, that's what Mike did.

_If I Had You – Adam Lambert_

Jake had watched The Miz ever since he first managed to make his way into the company. As a green card, he was stuck wrestling dark matches in ECW, but he didn't care about that. Not when it meant that he got to see The Miz from time to time. Although he was working hard to make it to the top and to achieve his dreams, Jake's main reason for working hard was to see as much of the older man as possible. He could see, as clear as day, that Mike wasn't who the Miz was. The Miz was just a disguise, a mask that Mike wore to keep people at bay.

And, for the most part, it worked. Mike had very few friends and Jake wanted to be one of them. He knew that they would be amazing together. Much like Mike, Jake himself hid behind the façade that was Jack Swagger to keep those who had the potential to hurt and destroy him at bay. Although he didn't know much about Mike (who did, in all honesty?), he knew that something had happened to him that made him create The Miz. Perhaps there was something in his past that had happened or maybe Mike was just insecure and had low self-esteem, like Jake. Whatever the reason behind it, Jake knew that, if given the chance, he'd be able to help Mike. He'd be able to love him and cherish him and take care of him like he deserved.

It was only a matter of time before he would get to know Mike better. Hopefully, they would get to know each other better. Jake knew that he still had a long way to go in the business, but he was hoping and praying that Mike would come around more often. If he had Mike with him, Jake knew that they'd be beautiful. He just hoped that Mike would see him and think the same thing.

_Love Is A Song - Bambi_

Mike yawned and stretched before he cuddled up next to Jake. They were both still in bed despite the fact that the sun had been up for quite some time. However, it was a very rare day for them to have the day off and they usually took advantage of it, which usually involved sleeping in and amazing sex. The night before, they had both arrived at their hotel room after a house show and Mike was too exhausted to do anything aside from shower and listen to the music on his iPod. As he was scrolling through all of the songs, a realization hit him.

Despite the fact that he and Jake had been together for a while, they didn't have a 'song'. Something as trivial as that shouldn't have bothered him all that much. After all, all of Mike's previous relationships didn't have a 'song' or anything like that. However, his relationship was different from all of his previous ones. With Jake, there was no need for him to prove his self worth or to pretend to be someone he wasn't. Even before they had started dating, Mike had always been himself around the blonde, something that had never happened before.

Cuddling closer to Jake, Mike sighed contentedly and inhaled the taller man's scent. He remembered the look of amusement and love that spread across Jake's face when Mike told him about his epiphany about them not having a song. They both shared a laugh before cuddling and going to bed. It may have been something that other couples fretted unnecessarily over, but Mike and Jake both knew that they didn't need a 'song' or anything like that. Love was all they needed and that was more than good enough for them both.

_Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These) – Eurhythmics_

Hands pulled his thick, blonde hair as pouting lips pressed against his own in a needy, hungry kiss. After tugging and pulling on his hair for a while, those same hands moved from his hair to his chest. Their gentle caresses caused him to shiver and soon the touch became rougher, more passionate and demanding. Fingers rubbed and pinched his nipples, making him jerk in response and enticing his arousal even more. As his neck was assaulted with biting kisses, those hands moved from his chest further south, until one wrapped around his dick.

Jake shot right up in bed, panting and sweating. Ever since he had first laid eyes on Mike Mizanin, he's had the same dream and the same fantasy over and over again. At first, it confused and even frightened him, but now, it made him burn with hunger and desire. Of course, he always woke up alone and harder than a rock, but Jake didn't mind. Not really, not when he always got off just thinking about the smaller man. The only bad part about it was that he almost always woke up before the dream progressed. But the feel of those hands stroking his throbbing cock always remained and it made Jake's entire body tingle for some time thereafter.

He laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. His dick was still aching and throbbing, but Jake was too preoccupied thinking about that dream. Mike was the one person that Jake had always wanted to impress. More than anything, he wanted the superstar to notice him. However, he knew that there was no way in hell that someone like Mike would even acknowledge a green card like Jake. And who could blame him? In his own opinion, Jake needed a lot of improvement before he'd be ready to join the more seasoned wrestlers, and he hoped that he'd be able to achieve that goal.

Turning over, Jake closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around a pillow. Perhaps he would never catch Mike's attention in the waking world, but in the dream world, Mike was all his and that was good enough for him.

_Love You Like a Love Song – Selena Gomez and the Scene_

Mike had never felt so strongly about another person before. Not that he had never been with another person prior to his relationship with Jake, but those relationships had always made him feel…empty. Like something was missing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He just assumed that it was normal or that he had some form of depression or something. And then, he met Jake and all of that speculation melted away.

Jake had a way about him that made Mike completely comfortable regardless of where they were, who they were with, and what was going on. It scared him to death a first because none of his other relationships had remained so full of passion and love. As time passed, Mike soon became comfortable with the fact that his relationship with Jake hadn't lost its luster yet and he had a feeling that it would never lose its luster. Regardless of what was going on or what Mike was going through, Jake always supported him, always gave him as many hugs and kisses as he needed to make it through the day. And, of course, the blonde always gave him the best sex he's ever had in his entire life.

But it wasn't just the sex and the hugs and the kisses that made Mike's heart swell up with love and happiness whenever he looked at his gentle giant. It was the way that Jake spoke to him, in that soft, gentle tone with that lisp that made Mike feel as though he was the single most important person alive. It was the way Jake listened to him complain and rant and bitch and laugh and cry with an expression that told the older man that his lover was truly engaged in the conversation even if he wasn't saying much. It was the way Jake protected Mike from everything, from the people they worked with, and from the world. More importantly, it was the way that Jake loved him, and that was something Mike would forever be grateful for.

_U Remind Me – Usher_

Jake didn't want to be here. As much as he tried to lie to himself and convince himself that he was having a good time, he knew deep down that he was miserable and unhappy. And it wasn't because of Kevin. No, Kevin was great. He was handsome, funny, and he was a great guy to go out on a date with. But, there was one thing about him that made Jake want to gouge his eyes out with his fork. One thing that made Jake this unhappy and miserable and just downright pathetic.

Kevin reminded him of Mike.

The similarities between them were causing his misery and unhappiness. Their laughs were similar, they even sounded alike to a certain extent. Hell, they even looked alike in appearance! And it had only been about three months if that since Mike broke up with Jake. The tall blonde still wasn't over him and his date with Kevin wasn't making it any better. Actually, it was making it worse. That was how Jake knew that a romantic relationship between himself and Kevin would never work out. All he'd do was picture Mike in Kevin's place and that wasn't fair to either of them.

_Sex and Candy – Marcy Playground_

"You son of a bitch!"

Mike jumped and he scrambled away from Jake as fast as he could. He ended up falling on the floor, but at least he was away from the scene that was playing out right before his eyes, a scene that he had hoped would never come to pass. Being caught in bed having sex by Catalina, Jake's wife, was something Mike had hoped would never happened, but it had. She was standing there, anger and revulsion rolling off of her in waves, as she yelled and cursed at Jake, who was trying to calm her down and talk to her rationally.

"How dare you do this to me! Sneak around with that faggot, fucking him in _our_ bed while I was away!"

"Don't call him a faggot!" Mike was snapped out of his state of shock by Jake's yelling. Jake never yelled. Ever. Looking up, he saw that the younger man was angry, almost as angry as Catalina, and it almost frightened Mike. Almost. Had that anger been directed at him, he would have shit himself. But it wasn't directed at him; it was directed at Catalina, and she looked shocked and a little frightened herself.

"Our marriage hath been over for a while now; we've both been too busy to draw up the divorce papers. Besides, you knew about my relationship."

"Yes, but I thought it was with another woman, not that fag. I mean, just look at him! He's nothing but a loud mouth rat who'd take whatever's offered. He's using you."

"Like you're using me?" That shut Catalina up.

"Get out. I'll call the attorney and have him draw up the papers." Jake turned away from her and crouched down next to Mike. With shock, wide blue eyes, Mike looked up at his blonde lover and saw that he was smiling gently, obviously trying his best not to upset him.

"It's ohtay, Mike." Even though it probably wasn't okay, Mike somehow believed Jake and he took his hand and got up off of the floor.

_Our War – Neon Trees_

Jake was done with Mike. Done with his drama, done with his high standards and his constant demanding. Even after everything they've been through and after all of the effort and time Jake put into their relationship, it was over. For good. There would be no going back. Their latest fight had been the straw that broke the camel's back and Jake had no intention of going back to that Diva.

"_People would kill to fill your shoes, Jacob!"_

To be honest, Jake didn't even know what he had done that sparked the fight. Or maybe it was something that Mike had done. Either way, the older man had reworked it and reworded it so that it had been Jake's fault and he just couldn't take it anymore. When they first started dating, everything had been fine and dandy; Jake was happy, Mike was happy, and the world seemed bright and happy. Almost two years later, the happiness was gone and Jake was finished with Mike.

"_Stop wasting my time, Jacob. You know that it's your bed I always return to. What does it matter if I flirt every once in a while, huh?" _

Shaking his head, Jake drove away from Los Angeles. He had packed as much of his stuff as he could into the car and all he wanted to do was move on. His life would go on without Mike, he knew that now. Life would go one.

_Crossing the Frame – Coheed and Cambria_

Mike was thoroughly disgusted. He had only been gone for five years. Five years was all he needed to find himself, become one with himself, and to make it to where he was now. His quest at self discovery and achievement had been a success and he was now at the pinnacle of his career. Everything had been in its proper place and he was expecting a happy welcome home by his family, friends, and the one person who had constantly been on his mind throughout his entire ordeal: Jake. When he arrived home, he was, indeed, greeted by his family and friends, but Jake wasn't there. It was only when Kevin told him what had happened that he found out that Jake had given up on him and had been seeing someone else.

At first, Mike didn't believe him, so Kevin gave him the address to Jake's house and told him to go and see for himself. So, being the stubborn jackass that he was, Mike did just that and what he had found had shocked and disgusted him. As he spied through one of the living room windows, Mike observed as Jake hugged and kissed Evan, one of their long time friends. Sadness followed after his shock and disgust, and soon melted away and morphed into anger. While he was away from everything he knew and loved, Jake had been the one thing that had kept Mike going. He had truthfully believed that Jake would wait for him and would be there for him when he returned.

However, that wasn't the case. As he spied on Jake through his windows, Mike realized just how important he had been to Jake. As he watched Jake fuck Evan on the living room floor, he realized that Mike hadn't been all that important at all.


End file.
